


Lover's feel

by pamblue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamblue/pseuds/pamblue
Summary: alpha黑魔xbeta召唤，不那么甜。
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	Lover's feel

窗外是不透明的黑暗，欲望沉淀在狭小的室内。一切光源都来自于桌边的蜡烛，橘黄色的暖光照耀出另一个人优雅的身形。在召唤眼里，反而增强了漆黑长发与苍白肌肤的对比，仿佛夜晚和白昼同时存在于同一个生命上，那么令人目眩神迷。  
一股冰凉的液体浇在了腿间，召唤吓了一跳，被过于突然的滑腻感打断了思绪。黑魔做事严谨，每次战斗前都会仔细检查身上是否带齐了食物与爆发药，现在这种良好的习惯被他带到了床上。明明是一次兴之所至的性爱，居然也能随手拿出润滑的丁香油，让人怀疑他是不是早有预谋。  
Alpha的信息素大概已经盈满整个房间，他无法去感受，只能不断猜测。透明的油脂在自己的体温中迅速暖热，被人带着毫不留情探向体内，然后在每一次抽离送进中发出带着水渍的声音。尽管有一重缓冲，依然让召唤感到胀痛。他深呼吸，下意识瑟缩，反而将深埋体内的手指吃得更深了一些。  
如果自己是个Omega，情况或许会好得多。  
慢慢地，黑魔原本就算不上温柔的动作开始变得急躁，直白的态度预示了另一个人渐渐消耗的耐心。灼热的呼吸扑在颈侧，召唤在心里为身体的干涩感到抱歉，他想自己说不定永远都不能习惯与Alpha的交合——倒不至于说每次都像上刑，可是开拓时每每产生的撕裂般的痛楚总是令他难过。他不清楚其他Beta是否有着和自己一样的经历，也许他们更倾向于选择相性更好的同类。说到底他的性经验堪称贫乏，所有的了解都来自于黑魔。  
算算时间，在一起差不多快有一年了。  
如果说跳过牵手直接上床也能算是在一起的话，倒也没毛病。在内心深处，召唤其实不太确定是否能够如此轻描淡写地来形容二人之间的关系。虽然对方总是不吝于向外界释放对自己的占有欲，以至于所有人都公认他们是恋人，却从未对他说过只言片语的喜欢。  
在他们所处的社会中，Alpha和Omega普遍受到众人的尊敬。人口上占据主流的Beta犹如蜂巢里的工蜂，存在却并不起眼，无论在什么方面都乏善可陈，就好比自己，不光实力总被黑魔压一头，就连上床也很难让两个人都尽兴。召唤想，唯一的好处就是不会像发情期的Omega一样容易受孕，让黑魔可以随时随地在他身上释放多余的欲望。  
丁香油多少还是能起到作用，甬道深处逐渐变得柔软湿热，喉中也开始不受控制地溢出舒适的喟叹。黑魔用空出来的另一只手打了召唤一巴掌，贴过去和他咬耳朵，问他是不是等不及了，一向冷静的声音也多出了几不可查的急切。他明白这是一种床上常见的调情方式，可还是涌上一股耻感，脸颊和那片被拍红的臀肉一样滚烫。  
召唤侧过头靠在枕头上，生理性眼泪打湿了一小片痕迹。他轻轻摇头，失焦的双眸落在虚空中，情知自己看起来一定很狼狈，大张的双腿之间早已成了一片泥泞。然而想要进行到下一步还需要更多的忍耐，他低声请求对方继续。  
他如愿以偿迎来了直接粗暴的侵犯，身体温顺地迎合，一寸寸吞入对自己来说有些过大的性器，交合处泛起熟悉的痛楚。他情不自禁发抖，扶在对方肩膀上的手臂也失去了力气，毕竟他远不如Omega来得擅长接纳。这样的反应总是能很好地勾起对方的情欲，黑魔诱哄着他，所有的性爱知识全被强势地灌输到召唤的神智中去。他的声音犹如恶魔降临时的低语，对召唤诉说着焦灼的渴望，想要将两人的身体一起送上愉悦的天堂。  
通往极乐的小径曲曲折折，召唤从黑魔不算体贴的冲撞中感受到刺痛，迟来的快感在一次次戳刺下被催发出来。身体被人撞得一耸一耸，小腹上全是溅出来的清液，他被逼出发颤的尾音，羞耻地察觉到身后正慢慢渗出水来，甬道宛若无师自通，谄媚一般吮吸着埋在体内的硬物。  
一切都在试图使召唤朝失控的边缘不断滑落，他伸手挡住脸，不让黑魔看到自己的表情。头脑一片昏昏沉沉，伴随欢愉而来的疼痛又让他得以短暂回复清醒。他走了神，想起一个藏在心中许久的问题。  
黑魔的信息素会是什么味道呢？  
召唤感到好奇，然而黑魔从未说过，也没有别人会告诉他。与一些年轻气盛的Alpha不同，黑魔从不在公众场合释放自己的信息素。单论这一点的话，他堪称是合格的五好青年，向来被部队里的大家拿出来称赞。当然，召唤是闻不出来的，只是偶尔会在二人独处的时候感到一丝窒息。正如此刻，分不清是激烈的交合还是浓郁的信息素在作怪，他觉得快要喘不过气来。Alpha不去压抑自身的信息素无非是为了求爱和警告，落在他身上似乎就只剩下了后一种作用。  
总不会是焦糊味吧。  
天马行空的幻想引人发笑，如果被黑魔知道的话……无所谓了，至多会在床上变本加厉去惩罚自己。他的后颈上还有几处咬痕，是黑魔上次在意乱情迷中留下的。如果可以的话，召唤也想被他标记，并非是愿意成为某人的所有物，而是因为听说Omega被标记后，信息素中会掺入Alpha的味道。  
他只是好奇黑魔会赋予自己什么样的味道。  
非要说的话，召唤希望是冰，虽然他无法想象闻起来会是怎样。远一点，是犹如星系一般环绕在对方身周的灵极冰；近一些，是落在麦酒里未来得及融化的冰块，散发着澄净、冷冽又纯粹的气息。无论怎样，总归是他难以留存的事物。  
顶撞的动作越发蛮横，敏感处被人再三鞭挞，不容忽视的电流持续击打着召唤的神经末梢，让他再难找到神游天外的余韵，如同一块绵软的黄油，在另一个人的热情中逐渐融化。他想咬住嘴唇，又被两根修长的手指伸入口中，模仿性交似的把玩舌尖，引出一连串止不住的喘息与呻吟。  
玩弄了几下，似乎看出了他的不情愿，手指很快抽出。对上一双朦胧的灰眸，黑魔笑了，低头用亲吻去安抚他，唇舌亲密无间地相互碰触。他们的呼吸近在咫尺，温热的鼻息彼此交缠，可黑魔身下的动作没停，令召唤的腰身和四肢都仿佛被牢牢钉住般无法逃脱。他努力摆脱对方的纠缠，整个人丢脸地又哭又抖，在最深处再次被撑开时发出语不成调的求饶，无助的表情宛如支离破碎的瓷器。  
召唤想要对黑魔说别这样，告诉他自己好难受，可是被男人听到的只是一些带着哭腔的呢喃。

情欲浸透了整个房间。  
黑魔用带着薄茧的手指描绘着两人结合的地方，如愿以偿地换来了对方一阵崩溃似的颤抖。交合的动作碰撞出一片粘腻的水声，召唤几乎失去了所有的着力点，只能被动地承受着不断重复的抽出侵入，性器随着冲撞一次次摆动，而他却只能从口中溢出无助的低吟。他的神情让黑魔想起某些落入掌控的小动物，光是注视就让人几乎要按捺不住心中的怜惜之意、爱慕之情。虽然是一个Beta，却比自己见过的Omega都要特别。  
他把召唤的脸扳过来亲吻，贪婪得好似渴水的人遇到了沙漠中的绿洲，仿佛这样做就能向对方传递自己深藏的感情。关于什么是爱，大家都有不同的解释，可黑魔是一个很别扭的人，觉得这个词汇不应该轻易说出口，而要身体力行去实现。  
如果能标记他……  
黑魔一边想着一边撞进更深的地方，召唤连声音都发不出来，身体因不断的刺激而痉挛。他俯下身去舔舐对方的乳头，看着它们被玩弄得红肿、挺立，好像一对美味的果实。抬起头，看到召唤喘着气，微张的口中探出一点舌尖，黑魔又忍不住想要堵住他的唇。  
黑魔不会承认自己缺乏安全感，与标记后就只会认定彼此的Alpha和Omega不同，对Beta而言不存在信息素的相互吸引，他们能够无负担地去享受性爱，大多也不愿让人生被唯一一人给束缚。在二人相处的时候，召唤从不会拒绝自己的要求，和那些习惯于服从领导者的Beta没什么两样。但很多时候他其实并不清楚对方的想法，这个认知让他感到一丝隐痛。在黑魔看来，召唤和自己不同，表情虽多幅度却小，仿佛一个精美的玻璃艺术品，就好像他那些花里胡哨但其实归类为无属性的魔法一样。  
正因为此，他才喜欢见到召唤被情欲摆布得欲罢不能的样子。他觉得那双熟悉的灰眸总是隐忍，充满了自己不了解的情绪，只有当它们失去了一直以来的超然世外，噙满了透明的泪水，和主人一样输得一塌糊涂才会感到满足。他在召唤因高潮而收缩的甬道里用力冲刺了几下才彻底释放，看着对方的阴茎一抖一抖，最后可怜兮兮射出一点白浊。  
本想找到后颈咬下，可他还是控制住了自己。  
那天，他被艾斯泰姆珠宝店里的无暇戒指吸引了目光，出了神，几乎有种冲动想要立刻买下它。想了想又放弃，觉得一枚由自己精雕细琢而成的作品更适合作为送出去的求婚礼物。召唤有时候会拿他随身常备丁香油一事来开玩笑，不知道一枚亲手制作的无瑕戒指也在厚重的黑袍下找到了自己的位置。  
黑魔的喉结上下滑动，现在或许不是一个好时机……但是，召唤没有给他机会，只是困乏地闭上了眼睛，仿佛想要沉入一个安稳的梦境中不再醒来。


End file.
